Mitt Livs Beste Sommer
by AliceEvilTwin
Summary: Bella drar med sine to beste venner to uker til Hellas. Det blir en tur som forandrer hele hennes liv. no vamps, sorry:P
1. Avreise

- Alice, jeg kan ikke dra i dette her!

Alice stakk hodet inn på badet der jeg sto og studerte meg selv i speilet.

- Hva er det du snakker om? Selvfølgelig kan du det.

Jeg snudde meg bort fra speilet, og slo ut med hendene. Kjolen, (hvis man i det hele tatt kunne kalle det en kjole, det var vel heller en tøybit festet med lim til kroppen min), rakte meg så vidt over baken, og hvis jeg satte meg ned, gled den opp til midjen min. For ikke å snakke om hvor stramt den satt på overkroppen. Men det skulle kjolen ha, jeg fikk en imponerende kløft som jeg aldri hadde hatt før.

- Alice, jeg ser ut som en hore. Jeg kan ikke reise i denne her, de kommer ikke til å slippe meg om bord på flyet!

Alice himlet med øynene til meg, og forsvant fra døråpningen. Ganske snart var hun tilbake igjen med en svart shorts og en enkel, hvit singlet.

- Her, ta på deg dette i stedet for da.

Hun kastet klærne mot meg, og jeg tok de gledelig imot.

- Vær klar om to min, drosjen er her vært øyeblikk.

Jeg skiftet rask, nikket godkjent til speilbildet på badet, og løp ned til første etasje der Alice sto og ventet på meg med fire store rosa kofferter og en liten svart trillekoffert. Den lille var min, de andre var Alice sine.

- Alice, har du pakket ned hele garderoben din?

Pixien så på meg med et oppgitt uttrykk.

- Nei, selvfølgelig ikke. Bare det aller mest nødvendige. Og jeg pakket en koffert ekstra bare til deg.

Hun sendte den lille trillekofferten min et tvilsomt blikk, som om aldri i verden at den kunne inneholde nok klær til to uker i Hellas.

Jeg sukket. Jeg var vel egentlig ikke overrasket. Alice elsket å kle meg opp i all verdens gale, morsomme, fantastiske antrekk, det var en av hennes største hobbyer, å leke BellaBarbie.

- Så du har bare pakket tre til deg selv?

Selv om det virket utrolig mye, var det lite til å være Alice. Så demret noe for meg.

- Du har vel ikke planer om å shoppe mens vi er der nede?

Jeg krysset fingrene for et nei, men jeg visste at det ikke ville hjelpe.

- Selvfølgelig skal vi det!

Jeg sank et par centimeter i sandalene mine. Jeg som hadde sett frem til en ferie. Å shoppe med Alice var ingen ferie, tro meg.

En bil tutet utenfor, og Alice åpnet døra og begynte å bære ut bagasjen. Jeg tok med meg min egen koffert, og fulgte ut etter henne.

Solen varmet som den bare kunne gjøre første dag av en etterlengtet sommerferie, og himmelen var skyfri, med en klar, lys blåfarge. Jeg pustet inn den friske luften, og kunne ikke dy meg, jeg måtte smile.

- Der er den rette ferieånden, ropte Alice til meg, under vekten av fire kofferter. Taxiesjaføren gikk ut av bilen for å hjelpe henne med bagasjen, men den lille skikkelsen på stiletthæler trengte ingen hjelp.

Hun slengte koffertene forsiktig inn i bagasjerommet, og møtte blikket mitt med et smil. Jeg kunne ikke noe for det, jeg begynte å le. Det var sol, det var ferie. Jeg skulle tilbringe to uker i varme, vakre Hellas med mine to aller beste venninner. Livet smilte til meg, og jeg smilte tilbake mens jeg satte meg inn i drosjen.

- Til flyplassen, ropte den lille pixien.

Og så var vi på vei.


	2. Overraskelsen

Vi møtte Rose på flyplassen. Hun sto der, blond og vakker som alltid, og ventet på oss.

- Rose! Alice hylte da hun fikk øye på henne, og løpte mot henne med meg snublende bak. Overraskende nok var Alice og Rose ferdig med å utlevere klemmer og hilsener da jeg kom bort til dem. Dumme ikke-eksisterende koordinasjon, jeg snublet over mine egne bein tre ganger, men ingen kommenterte hvor klumsete jeg var. De var alle vant til det.

- Bella!

Rose ga med en klem, og jeg gjengjelte den gladelig. Det var så godt å se henne!

Vi sto sånn i en liten klynge, snakket og klemte som tre småbarn, helt til Alice trakk seg et par skritt unna, og satte de granskende øynene sine i Rose.

- Noe er annerledes med deg, konkluderte hun. Rose smilte hemmelighetsfullt.

Alice hevet et nysgjerrig øyenbryn, og jeg vekslet mellom å se på Alice og Rose. Litt sånn som når man ser på en tennismatch.

- Rose, babe, de hadde ikke light, så jeg kjøpte bare vanlig cola. Håper det går greit?

Ut fra mengden kom det en skikkelse, med glis bredere enn en døråpning, gående mot oss. Og wow, skikkelsen var svær! Rose smilte takknemlig mot han, og tok imot brusen han rakte frem til henne, mens hun henvendte seg mot Alice og meg.

- Jenter, møt Emmett. Emmett, dette er jentene mine, Alice og Bella.

Det var noe kjent med det store smilet, og de skøyeraktige øynene. Vent litt, det kunne vel ikke være..?

- Emmett, er det deg?

Jeg stirret opp i kjempens ansikt, og han smilte ned mot meg og lo en brummende latter.

- Neimen, er det ikke lille Bella? Lenge siden sist, er du fremdeles like flink til å rødme nå, som for ti år siden?

Jeg merket at kinnene mine ble røde, og jeg så ned i bakken. Emmett hadde mobbet meg mye for rødmingen min opp igjennom årene.

- Vent litt, kjenner dere hverandre?

Rose så forvirret ut.

- Emmett og jeg var naboer før, sa jeg til gulvet.

Emmett lo den brummende latteren sin igjen.

- Jøss, lille Bella har blitt voksen!

Han fanget meg i en bjørneklem, og jeg merket at føttene mine forlot bakken. Jeg hadde savnet Emmett da han og familien hadde flyttet, men var det noe jeg ikke hadde savnet, så var det klemmene hans.

- Får.. ikke… puste!

Emmett satte meg ned på bakken igjen, og jeg masserte halsen.

- Hei, jeg er Alice.

Alice stakk fram den lille neven sin, og Emmett ristet den. Den lille pixien målte han med blikket, og jeg så i øynene hennes at hun var imponert, og litt skrekkslagen. Det var helt forståelig, Emmett var et litt skremmende syn, særlig hvis du ikke kjente han.

Han hadde høyde som et lite tre, og var minst like bred som Alice og meg til sammen. Musklene hans kunne få en hver til å løpe i motsatt retning, i hvert fall hvis du møtte han i et mørkt smug i nattemørket. Men øynene, de var blå som himmelen, og hadde passet bedre på en fem år gammel gutt, enn en 20 år gammel mann. Men det var de skøyeraktige øynene som gjorde han litt mindre skummel.

- Hyggelig å møte deg, Alice. Og deg, Bella.

Han blunket mot meg. Jeg ristet på hodet og smilte. Gode, gamle Emmett.

Alice snudde seg mot Rose, og satte hendene på hoftene. Øynene hennes glitret faretruende.

- Hvorfor har du ikke fortalt at du har fått deg kjæreste? Hvordan møttes dere? Hvor lenge har dere vært sammen? Hvor lenge har du holdt dette skjult for oss?

Stemmen hennes var skarp, men Alice var langt fra sint. Hun nærmest hoppet opp og ned, så glad og opphisset var hun.

Før Rose fikk mulighet til å svare på spørsmålene, ropte Emmett til noen bak oss, og vi snudde oss for å se hvem han ropte til.

- Gutter, her borte!

To gutter, rundt alderen vår, fikk øye på Emmett (han er vanskelig og _ikke_ få øye på), og satte kurs mot oss. Alice grep tak i armen min, og neglene hennes boret seg inn i huden min. Det ville ha gjort vondt hadde jeg lagt merke til det, men oppmerksomheten min var et helt annet sted.

Guttene som kom mot oss var som tatt rett ut av en kjærlighetsroman, der prinsen var perfekt.

Og det var helt klart disse to.

Han ene var høy og slank, med blondt, rufsete hår og et skummelt, litt spennende glimt i øyet. Men gutten som gikk ved siden av han, det var han som opptok fokuset mitt.

Han lignet en gud. Bronsefarget hår, jeg-har-nettopp-stått-opp sveis, og grønne øyne like dype som havets bunn. Han smilte da de nærmet seg, og et par kritthvite, flotte tenner kom til syne.

Guttene nådde frem til den lille gruppa vår, og hilste kameratslig på Emmett.

- Jenter, Emmett hermet etter stemmen til Rose, og hun slo han lekent i siden. Han bare lo, og fortsatte. - Jenter, møt kameraten min Jasper, og fetteren hans Edward.

De vinket da Emmett nevnte navnet deres. Han som lignet en gud var Edward.

- Hei, hilste vi tilbake.

Hvis Alice hadde vært en tegneseriefigur, hadde øynene hennes vært store, rosa hjerter. Blikket hennes målte Jasper fra topp til tå, og hun likte tydeligvis hva hun så.

- Dere, vi må sjekke inn nå.

Rose brøt stillheten som hadde lagt seg, og nikket bort mot innsjekkingsskranken. Emmett løftet opp to røde kofferter, og begynte å gå mot skranken, etterfulgt av Jasper og Edward.

Rose snudde seg mot Alice og meg, og slo fornøyd ut med hendene.

- Likte dere sommergavene deres?

Hadde Alice vært nær ved å hoppe i stad, tok hun spensthopp nå. Hun klappet hendene sammen i ren iver, og erklærte at Rose var verdens beste. For en presang!

- Og du er selvfølgelig tilgitt for at du ikke har fortalt om Emmett tidligere, la pixien til.

Rose lo.

- Hva sier du, Bells? Blir dette en topp ferie, eller?

Jeg nikket, øyne fremdeles rettet mot guttene som sto borte ved skranken. Rose lo igjen, og sammen gikk vi bort til guttene med bagasjen vår på slep. Unntatt Rose da. Emmett, som den gentilmannen han var, hadde selvfølgelig tatt bagasjen hennes. Jeg vekslet blikk med Alice, og så at hun tenkte det samme som meg; dette var absolutt en herlig start på ferien.


	3. AN

A.N: hei dere:) beklager at jeg ikke har fått oppdatert på en stund, men jeg har hatt mye å gjøre. Nå fremover begynner også tentamer, og vi har masse prøver på skolen, så jeg har dessverre ikke tid til å oppdatere MLBS. Beklager på det sterkeste, skal prøve å skvise inn et tredje kapittel ganske snart, men det fjerde kommer nok ikke på en stund. Håper dere forstår, til gjenngjeld skriver jeg litt på en annen fanfic som jeg har planer om å legge ut snart, som er mye bedre enn MLBS. Ha en fin vår da dere! snart er det sommer:D


End file.
